A night to forget
by SparklyQuarians
Summary: Evangeline "Evie" Cousland finds herself with child, no memory of how it happened or who the father is. Scared, she turns to an unlikely man for support and protection against against the nasty whispers that start to follow. Loghain learns the truth about that night, leading him to make a decision that will change Loghain and Evie's relationship forever. AU and rating will change.
1. The Unexpected

_**Authors Notes: I always wanted to do another Loghain fic, because I never get sick of making him all loved up.**_

_**Thanks to Moony for helping with some of the chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: Dragon Age is not mine, Evangeline is.**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Unexpected<strong>

Evie shook and shivered with her head over the bowl her mother had brought in for her. Her forehead was gleaming with sweat, the constant gagging motion made her throat hurt. Never before has she felt so ill. Finally after an hour she had stopped retching, falling back to sleep, too weak to do anything but. Eleanor had the room cleaned, the servants working quietly as to not disturb Evie. This had been the fifth day in a row that Evie had been sick, she couldn't move for being so weak, she ate very little and drunk only sips of water.

Bryce had organised for a healer to come to the castle, so they could find the cause of Evie's mysterious illness. Bryce greeted the mage at the entrance, "You must be Wynne, you came highly recommended by a friend. He said your services had been invaluable to him."

"It is a pleasure, Teyrn Cousland. Our mutual friend send that your daughter was extremely ill so I came as soon as I could."

Bryce directed Wynne to Evie's bedroom, "It is much appreciate, we are desperate."

Wynne saw the worry the man had for his child, "How is she?"

Bryce sighed, "Much the same, just retching and sleeping. She can barely stand up."

"I have plenty of supplies with me. I just wanted to spend a bit of time alone with her to work."

"Of course, we would be grateful if you would stay for a while in case your services are need again."

Wynne bowed her head slightly to the man, "Very well, Teyrn Cousland."

"No one has been able to find a reason for her illness, you are our only hope," Bryce preyed every night that his daughter got better. She was his little pup, the family wouldn't be the same without her.

Eleanor left the room, standing with Bryce, while Wynne worked her magic on Evie. They could only hope whatever it was that ailed Evie, it could be cured. They watched as Wynne left the room, her face quite serious, Evie's cries following the older mage out of the room.

"What is it?" Bryce asked quickly.

"Your daughter is with child. I have asked her who the father is, she said she doesn't know."

Bryce and Eleanor stood, looking at each other in shock, they didn't want to believe that Evie was a loose woman, but if she couldn't remember who she slept with, then they had little choice. They entered the room to see Evie sobbing on the bed. Eleanor sat down on the bed, Bryce stood a distance away, "Evie darling, do you know who the father is?" Eleanor asked softly.

"No, I haven't even done anything for over a year," Evie replied through her sobs, not even looking at her parents.

"Are you sure, Evie? You can tell me."

Evie snapped her head up, "I said I dont know. Dont pretend you're not thinking I'm some whore."

Bryce gritted his teeth, "How else did it happen then?"

"I dont know. Now get out," Evie threw a book at Bryce, "Out, now," She roared.

Eleanor and Bryce left the room, Eleanor close to tears, "What do we do, Bryce?"

"I dont know, if she said she doesn't remember, then she obviously doesn't."

* * *

><p>Fergus searched the castle for his sister, she had slipped out of her room unseen, no one could tell him where she went and he was worried for her. He came to the conclusion that she had left the castle. Fergus went into the village, asking several of the villagers if they had seen Evie, luckily, one of them spotted her walking to a cottage near the woods.<p>

Fergus finally found her sitting on a bench, holding something in her hands. He approached, taking a seat next to her, "What are you doing, little sister?"

Evie took a while to acknowledge his presence, letting out a long sigh, "If I drink this potion the baby goes away."

Fergus put an arm his little sister, "So why haven't you drunk it?"

Evie let out a sob, "Because I dont know if I want my baby to go away."

Fergus took the potion out of her hands, putting on the arm of the bench. He pulled Evie to him, holding her tight, "Evie, I know you want this baby. It doesn't matter who the father is, all I know is that this baby will have my lovely little sister as its mother."

Evie laughed a little, "And a lovely uncle."

"Exactly, Evie. This little one will have all the love it needs in the Couslands. Now lets go home before it rains," Fergus stood up, offering his hand to Evie. Together they walked home to the castle.

"Fergus, what do we say when people find out?"

Fergus gave his little sister a squeeze, "We will give them some story. You know Father will hurt anyone who dares say anything about the pregnancy."

Evie looked into the distance to see Loghain, King Maric, Prince Cailan, Teagan and Eamon standing with Bryce in the courtyard. Evie and Fergus approached, all men but Loghain looking at Evie with pity and suspicion. Evie sighed, shaking her head, "Do I take from their reaction that you have told them, Father?"

Arl Howe appeared behind Evie, tutting as he came to face her, "Bryce, what a pity, Nathaniel or Thomas would have made a good husband for her. Unfortunately, common whores are not on their lists of potential wives."

Evie stormed past the men, tears falling from her eyes. Fergus looked at Howe with pure rage, "How dare you call my sister that."

Bryce stood between the two men, "Fergus calm down, no need to get angry."

Fergus stared down at his father, "No need to get angry! There is every reason to get angry. That odious little man called your daughter a whore, now by your lack of reaction, can I assume that you agree?" Fergus stormed past the men, walking in the same direction as his sister, he turned around sharply, "Oh father, you should be aware that there was every possibility Evie was raped."

"What?" Bryce barked out.

"Think about it, she has no memory of the night in question. She was every ill the morning after the Summerday celebrations. Someone did something to her and I will find out who," Fergus stormed away, leaving Bryce with his own thoughts and guilt.

Loghain waited for the other men to leave before grabbing Howe and slamming him against a wall, he snarled at the smaller man, "Never call her that again, Howe."

"Oh, you're still waiting for your little taste of the girl. I dont think old men are her thing, but then she is a whore," Howe lurched forward after Loghain punched him hard in the stomach. Loghain threw him on the ground, walking away before he hurt the man even more.

* * *

><p>Loghain found Evie hiding in the stable house. She hadn't come to dinner so he decided to take something to her, knowing where she'd be. He entered the small house, placing the food and drink on a small table, "I thought you might be hungry," He told her as he approached her, "Are you alright?"<p>

Evie sighed, eventually turning to look at him, "Not really. I'm going to be an unwed mother and all my father thinks about how it might effect him."

Loghain took a seat next to her, "He's just worried about you. But forget him, how are _you_ feeling?"

"Tired, very tired and nauseous most of the time. Scared, apprehensive but excited."

"If you want, you can come and stay with me any time. Away from the pity looks and such."

Evie smiled at Loghain. "You think I could return to Denerim with you?"

"Have you ever been to Gwaren?"

"No, I haven't. I'd like to see it."

Loghain stood up from the bench, extending his hand to her, "Lets ask your father if you can come with me to Gwaren for a couple of weeks."

Evie eagerly took his hand, walking with Loghain back to the castle. Evie was excited at the idea of getting away from everyone and actually spending time with Loghain.


	2. Quality Time

_**Authors Notes: Loghain is a secret romantic I think.**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Quality time<span>**

Evie watched as Gwaren got closer, it was surrounded by lush greenery and the smell of salt from the Amaranthine ocean lingered in the air. Twin domes came into view, leading to a arch way that Evie guessed was the entrance to Gwaren itself. They arrived at Loghain's estate, the sun had begun to lower in the sky.

"I can take you on a tour if you want," Loghain said, interrupting her thoughts.

"Please. Oh I have a gift for you."

Loghain looked at her genuinely shocked, no one gave him gifts, "What is it?"

Evie reached down towards their belongings, pulling out a large role of parchment, "Open it," She said as handing it to him.

Loghain took it from her, letting his fingers gently touch hers. He pulled the ribbon binding the parchment, unrolling it, he smiled at the image of a young Anora, "How did you manage to get it so right?"

"I just used your description of her. I gave her a Mabari, grass stains and skinned knees."

Loghain studied the painting, it was so accurate, it was like looking back at that memory, "That was pretty much Anora growing up. Thank you, people dont get me gifts," Loghain gently kissed her forehead.

"I'm glad you like it," Evie smiled at him, before turning to the opening the door of the carriage, she took in a deep breath and sighed contently, "Loghain, I want your Teyrnir."

Loghain chuckled, "You are welcome here any time you want," Loghain got out of the other side of the carriage, walking around to Evie's side and extending his hand to her.

"How can you stay away from this place? It's beautiful," Evie took his hand and stepped down from the carriage.

"My role is in Denerim, I do miss this place sometimes," Loghain offered his arm, which Evie gladly took, "Let me show you around."

Together, they walked through Gwaren markets. Evie took in the surroundings, she spotted a shop that she wanted to look at, so she let go of Loghain's arm, "I'll be back, just going over here."

"Ok, going to look around myself," Loghain walked towards the blacksmiths, he hoped that the man got his letter.

"Ahhh, Teyrn Loghain, welcome back to Gwaren," The balding man said, greeting the Teyrn.

"Good afternoon, Shaw, did you get my letter?"

"I did certainly did. A gift for a special young lady, I presume?" Shaw replied, pulling out a big wooden box from underneath his worktop.

"Yes, for the only daughter of Teyrn Cousland, she is visiting for a while."

"Well, I'm glad that my best work yet will go to such a beauty," The man stopped as he noticed Loghain quirk an eyebrow, "The beauty of Lady Evangeline Cousland is well talked about."

"The beauty of Lady Cousland is greatly under exaggerated," Loghain said quietly, he coughed slightly before changing the subject, "You finished the daggers?"

"I have, I hope they fit what you wanted," Shaw opened the box, pulling out two daggers, he held them up to Loghain, "White steel, curved blades, as you requested," The daggers glowed blue, lighting up the small smile on Loghain's face, "As you can see they glow blue. These daggers are a thing of beauty. They have no joins, so they are very durable. The pattern on the handle is the vine leaves and flowers you requested. "Evie" written on the tops of the handles. Do they meet your requirements?"

Loghain examined the weapons, feeling them in his hands, they were light and powerful, perfect for Evie's delicate but quick hands, "Yes, I feel obliged to pay you more. They are perfect for delicate hands."

"I'm glad you like them, there is no need for extra, my lord, just making them was reward enough."

Loghain handed the man a small, but weighted pouch of coins, "Thank you, Shaw. Lady Cousland will probably come in herself to thank you," Loghain left the blacksmiths, seeking Evie out. After a few minutes he saw Evie talking the kennel master. He approached as a Mabari puppy was giving Evie the sad eyes, Loghain could tell she was falling for it. Evie was a fierce and capable woman who could kill any man if she wanted to, but for a puppy, she was a soft touch.

Evie picked up the puppy, scratching it behind the ears, "You're going to make me buy you, aren't you?" The puppy whined.

Loghain smiled at Evie, "I see you've made a friend already."

"He's cute, I think he's imprinted on me."

Loghain handed the kennel master coin for the puppy, "Well, lets get him home, its time for dinner."

"Did you just buy him?" Evie asked, a little shocked.

"I did, as a thank you for the painting."

Evie blushed, "Thank you. What's in the box?"

"Oh, another gift for you, I'll show you after dinner. So what is the name for our new furry friend?"

"Fluffy, because he was fluffy fur."

Loghain laughed quietly, "Fluffy? I dread to think what are going to name the baby."

Evie snorted, putting Fluffy down on the ground, "I'm going to name the baby, Loghain, nicknamed Logey."

"I sincerely hope you are joking, Evie," Loghain looked at her with a quirked eyebrow, his eyes betraying the smile he was holding back.

"I am, but I would like you to be god father."

"Really? You think I'd be suitable?"

"Loghain, I've known you most of my life, you saved my life once. Now I need to eat, I have a child in here."

Loghain and Evie took dinner in front of a fire, the winter nights were quickly drawing in. They ate in comfortable silence, Loghain liked Evie's desire for quiet, she too liked to rest and think. She was a keen reader too, he often recommended her books to read. She was very different from girls her age, she wasnt concerned with the finery, she was an intelligent girl, strong but gentle and capable of great tenderness.

"Loghain, can I tell you a secret?" She asked him suddenly.

"Of course."

Evie sighed, pulling a blanket up around her, "I know why Arl Howe hates me so much."

"Why," Loghain was curious, Arl Howe hated Evie and he never understood why, everyone else loved her, but Arl Howe burnt holes into her every time she was around.

"Me and Nathaniel Howe had a fling last year."

Loghain coughed a little on the wine he was drinking, "For how long?"

"About a year in total. I really regret the whole thing."

"So what happened?"

"Oh, Thomas caught us mid...ahem and went to the Arl, he demanded Nathaniel end it, so he did and that was that. I think Arl Howe is worried the baby might be Nathaniel's."

Loghain tried hard to hide his jealously, "So how did it start?"

"It happened during the first day celebrations. There were plans to betroth us, now if I was going to be shackled to him for life, I was going to make sure if his skills in the bedroom. He is awful, very selfish. Even Dairren was more considerate."

Loghain struggled to choke back his jealousy, "How many...um...lovers have you had?" He had no idea why he asked her that, he really didn't want to know.

Evie looked at him, furrowing her eyebrows in slight disapproval, "Only 2. I may be a soon to be unwed mother, but I'm not some whore. Nor I am a virgin, I make no apologies for not being one."

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked," Loghain looked away in shame, she was obviously hurt by his unintentional implication.

"How many...um...lovers have _you _had?" Evie mocked.

Loghain squirmed, "Just three."

Evie turned to face him, stunned by his revelation, "Only 3? Seriously, why only 3?"

"I had a fling in my teens, then Rowan, then my wife Celia. I haven't been with a woman since she died."

"That was 10 years ago, do you not get the...itch?"

"I cant say I do. Can we change the subject?"

Evie sniggered quietly, "If you want. Tell me about Celia."

Loghain sighed, "Celia was the daughter of a cabinet maker, she was making a delivery for her father, bandits surrounded her and I saved her, we fell in love after that."

Evie felt a little stab at her heart, Loghain would never love her like he loved Celia, "Tell me about Celia, what did she look like, what was she like."

"She was beautiful, long blonde hair, blue eyes. Kind and gentle, tender, witty, love to sing. She was my second love."

"Who was the first?"

"Queen Rowan, we had a relationship before she became Queen. Part of me still loves her."

Evie swallowed the lump in her throat, begging the tears not to fall, "I'm going to bed, very tired," Evie got up and moved quickly to her room, Fluffy following close behind. She shut the door quickly, falling to the floor crying. She knew she was wasting her time loving Loghain, he would never love her back.

She crawled into bed, desperately trying to keep warm under the furs, the room was freezing, even Fluffy was cold. After an hour of desperately trying sleep, she slipped out of her room with Fluffy in tow, walking towards Loghain's room. She crept inside, listening to the soft snoring. Evie put Fluffy on the bed, who positioned herself in between Loghain's legs, while Evie slipped under the covers, moving close to Loghain, his warmth radiating off of him. Evie fell asleep watching Loghain as he slept, he looked peaceful, occasionally smiling. She wondered who he was dreaming about, although she could never hope it would her in his dreams.

Loghain woke to something tickling his face, he pulled at the annoyance, silky, honey coloured strands slid through his fingers. His eyes traced the source of the hair, revealing a sleeping Evie. She looked so delicate, carefree and peaceful, he could get used to waking up next to her every morning.

"Evie," He whispered in her ear.

Evie murmured, "No," She muttered.

"Evie," He said again.

"What," She said lazily.

"Why are you in my bed?"

"Warm,"

"It's breakfast time, do you want any?"

"Later," She said quietly, pulling the furs around her tighter.

Loghain got out of bed, stroking Fluffy's head, "Are you hungry, Fluffy?"

Fluffy barked, jumping on the bed, waiting patiently by the door, "We shall let your mistress sleep, lest she harms me for waking her," Fluff barked quietly following Loghain out of the room. Loghain wanted to stay and watch her sleep, but he didn't want to disturb her resting.


	3. So close, you can feel it

_**Authors Notes: Loghain really does need to just kiss Evie's face off.**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>So close, you can feel it.<strong>

Loghain found Evie in the training yard, practising with the new daggers that Loghain had bought for her two months ago when she first arrived in Gwaren. She struck several blows on the practice dummy, that if, it had been a real person, would have proved fatal.

He was surprised at how nimble she was, despite being 5 months pregnant. Although pregnancy wasn't immediately obvious, unless you looked at her side ways.

She glowed in pregnancy, she looked beautiful. Well, she was beautiful any way, but she look like a little glowing goddess with her honey blonde hair looking more touchable than ever.

Loghain noted that she seemed angry, unusual for someone of Evie's normally happy disposition. "Evie?" He called out as he approached her.

"What?!" She barked back, not even looking in his direction.

"Evie, is something wrong?"

"Well, yes, yes there is," Evie kicked over the training dummy in anger, "One of your guards thought it appropriate to proposition me, you know, because I'm such a horrendous whore."

Loghain gritted his teeth, fists clenched in anger, "Which guard?"

"Ser Rutland, big, ugly oath of a man."

Loghain stormed back to the castle, on a mission to find the odious dipshit who upset Evie. He stormed into the guards quarters, spotting a freakishly tall, ugly faced man, "Ser Rutland?" He asked, angrily.

"That's me?" He replied in a gruff voice.

Loghain flew at the man, knocking him flat on his back. Loghain drew his sword drew his sword, pressing the cold steel of the hilt into the man's throat, "Never upset Lady Cousland again. Never imply anything negatively about her character again. Am I understood?"

Rutland swallowed hard, "Yes, my lord."

Loghain swept out of the room as quickly as he entered. He sought out Evie again, "The guard has been dealt with."

Evie turned to look at him, "You didn't hurt him, did you?"

"I wanted to," Loghain set his sword down, his anger slowly seeping away.

Evie chuckled, "You're a real knight in shining armour aren't you," Evie wrapped her arms around him, tucking her head under his chin.

Loghain put his arms around her, his hands in her hair, "I try to be."

Evie looked up at him, "Just a big teddy bear."

Loghain looked down into her azure coloured eyes, she looked so very kissable. Her perfectly full pink lips called his lips to them. He lowered his head down to hers, her lips achingly close to his, "Loghain!" Loghain closed his eyes and groaned. He recognised the voice of his friend, King Maric.

Evie grunted in frustration and disentangled herself from Loghain, pulling way, "I...I'm gonna go and wash up before lunch."

Loghain watched Evie walk away, he was so close to kissing her. He turned to Maric, "You have the worst timing, Maric."

"What?" Maric asked, shrugging his shoulders.

"I nearly kissed her."

Maric chuckled, "Oh, how close?"

Loghain glared at Maric, "I could feel her breath against my face."

"Loghain, why don't you ask for her hand?"

"Maric she deserves a young man. I'm ageing, very little to offer."

"Loghain, you'd could offer her a man willing to her husband and a father to her child."

Loghain shook his head, "She deserves a fresher man."

Maric sighed in annoyance, "So what, you're just keep admiring her from a distance?"

"Just drop it, Maric," Loghain stalked away, not willing to talk about it any longer.

Both men joined Evie for lunch, who had her face buried into a book, while spooning spoonfuls of food into her mouth.

"Leave some for us, my lady," Maric said with a cheeky smirk.

"Hey, you try growing a person and see how hungry you get."

Maric chuckled, "How is pregnancy?"

Evie snorted, "It's ok. I have to sleep in Loghain's bed at night to get comfy though."

Maric looked at Loghain with a raised eyebrow, "You're sharing a bed?"

Evie shrugged, "Yeah, it gets cold at night. His bed is really comfortable."

Loghain narrowed his eyes at Evie, "You should know, you and fluffy take up most of the space."

Evie stuck out her tongue at Loghain, "You sleep at weird angles," Evie jumped suddenly, looking at her bump, "Ok, now that one hurt."

"Is the baby moving?" Loghain asked curiously.

"She moves quite a lot. She has a hefty kick too."

Loghain stood up, walking a couple of steps to Evie, "Can I feel?"

"Yeah," Evie lifted up her tunic, exposing her belly, "She normally kicks here," Evie pointed to her lower left hand side.

Loghain laid his hand on her belly, his thumb gently stroking the skin. Then he felt a sharp jab against his palm, "She's strong."

"She is. I cant wait to meet her or he. But I'm sure it's a girl."

Loghain stroked her hair, before sitting back down, "Have you thought about any names for him or her?"

"I haven't found any names I like. What was your mother's name?"

"Elizabeth," Loghain replied.

Evie drifted into her thoughts, "Hmmm, Elizabeth Moira Cousland."

Maric chuckled, "You're naming her after my mother too?"

Evie smiled wide, "Of course, I'm naming my daughter after the two women who made my two favourite men."

"Charmer," Maric winked at her.

Loghain finished his lunch, sitting back and putting his hands behind his head, "So Maric, what are our other noble friends getting up to?"

Maric huffed out a sigh, "Eamon is being Eamon, Teagan is charming his way into beds. Gallagher is making yet more children-" Maric stopped when Evie interrupted him.

"-More children? Is he trying to make a child to match with every noble family in Ferelden?"

Loghain and Maric chuckled, "You didn't fancy marrying one of the Wulff son's?" Maric asked.

"Not really, although it'd be preferable than being married to Arl Howe's sons."

Maric scoffed, taking a gulp of wine, "You know that man wants a daughter in law he can play with."

Evie shuddered, "Probably why he wouldn't want me then, he knows I'd probably stab him for touching me. It nearly happened once."

Loghain sat forward quickly, balling up his fists, "What?"

Evie looked at him, eyes showing her anger and annoyance at the memory, "He tried it on with me. He called me a "Little firecracker" he got a little close, luckily I had my dagger."

"Bastard. Why didn't you tell me?" Loghain asked, choking back his fury.

"Because you'd try and kill him. I'd rather you stuck around."

"Shall we go hunting? Before the weather really turns cold?" Maric suggested.

Evie stood up, "Sure, I'll get my furs and boots."

They headed out with Fluffy in tow, hoping for a good hunt. Fluffy had quickly run off, minutes later, he was barking frantically. Evie followed the sounds of Fluffy's calls, spotting him sitting near a downed tree, "What is it boy?" Fluffy directed her attention to a whimpering bundle of fur. She moved closer to see a Mabari laying in the dirt, bloody and frightened. A smaller bundle was suckling on her teats. "Loghain!" Evie called out.

Loghain appeared through the trees with Maric, "What is it?"

"It's a dog and her puppy. She's injured."

Loghain set down one knee in front of the dog, touch her gently, making the dog whimper "Shhhh, its ok, girl. She doesn't seem too injured, she's starving though."

"Loghain, why don't you carry her back to the castle. I'll take the puppy," Maric said as he took off his outer cloak and placed the puppy in it.

Loghain did the same with its mother, "Come on girl, lets get you washed and fed."

Back at the castle, the dogs were washed clean and fed with the leftovers from dinner. Evie tended to a small cut on the mothers head, "There you go. We should name you," The dog fussed around Evie.

"What should we name her," Loghain asked, as he sat down with the puppy in his lap.

"Let's call you, Bessie."

Loghain smiled, "At least its better than Fluffy," Fluffy whined indignantly, "What? You actually like it?" Fluffy barked happily in response.

Evie laughed, "Loghain, you can name the puppy. It's a boy."

"I'm going to give him a strong name. Hunter."

Evie sat down on the sofa next to Loghain. Bessie followed, jumping up on the sofa, placing her head on Evie's stomach. "Do you think she senses the baby?"

"I think she might. She seems to like you."

Evie yawned, "Yeah, I think I'm gonna get ready for bed."

"I'll be up soon," Loghain watched Evie walk away with all 3 dogs following her closely.

Maric, who watched the whole interaction between his friends, coughed to get Loghain's attention.

"What, Maric?"

"Ask Bryce," He said, eyes not moving from his book.

"I said drop it, Maric," Loghain grunted in annoyance.

"You do realise, you act like you're married already? You share a bed, you tease each other, cuddle a lot. Why are you so scared of asking?"

Loghain snapped, "Because I'm scared of the rejection."

"By Evie?" Maric was surprised, Loghain had never been the insecure type, then it hit him, "Oh Maker," Maric got up walking to Loghain, "You're in love with her!"

"Don't be stupid, Maric," Loghain looked away, trying to hide the truth written on his face.

"I've never seen this side of you before, sure you loved Celia and Rowan, but this, this is different."

"Evie's different," Loghain muttered.

"Every man's dream."

Loghain snapped his head around, glaring at Maric, "Even yours?" He said, almost accusingly.

"My friend, most men have thought about it. Dammit, even Eamon would go there given the chance. Teagan certainly would. As for that son of mine," Loghain shushed Maric.

"I'm going to bed, do not want to hear how many men lust after Evie," Loghain skulked out of the room, disgusted by thought of so many men lusting after his Evie. He got into the bedroom, stopping when he looked towards the bed. He wondered how he would fit in the bed next to two humans and three dogs.

Evie sat up, looking around, realising Loghain had no space on the bed, "Fluffy, move," Evie shift the dogs towards the edge of the bed, so she could move in the middle. She lifted up the soft furs, inviting Loghain in the bed next to her.

Loghain slipped into the bed, achingly close to Evie, "I can sleep somewhere else."

"Shhh," Evie turned her body to rest against Loghain's side. Her hand placed on his chest and her forehead rested against his bare arm.

Loghain watched as she fell asleep against him. Maybe he could marry her, she trusts him and likes being around him. Maybe, just maybe, they could make each other happy.


	4. When the truth changes everything

_**Authors Notes: Still skirting around their feelings.**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>When the truth changes everything<strong>

Loghain and Evie sat in the carriage that was taking them back to Denerim. Maric had gone back the week before, so it was just them and the dogs. Neither of them wanted to go back, they enjoyed being together without others around. They had morphed into family, a family that would have to separate, due to family pressures and commitments to the crown.

Loghain turned to Evie, who was staring out of the window. He slipped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close, "Are you alright?" He asked softly.

Evie sighed heavily, "I wish I didn't have to go back."

"Me either," Loghain smiled at her sadly when she turned to face him, "I'll miss you both."

"We'll miss you," Evie rested her head against his chest, "Will you come to High ever before the baby is born?"

"Of course I will."

Evie looked up at him, "Thank you for everything," They looked at each other trying to remember every little detail about the other. Evie kissed the underside of her chin. They held each other tight, they couldn't bear to leave each other. Loghain knew he would miss her terribly.

"Maybe when the baby is older, you can come to Denerim to visit."

Evie smiled, "We would really like that," Evie laid down the cushion bench and fell asleep under the gentle eyes of the man she loved. If only she had the guts to tell him.

* * *

><p>Bryce sat in his study at the Cousland estate in Denerim, going through letters, helping King Maric with trade agreements in the Free Marches. He looked up when he heard the door open. Arl Howe walked in with his son, Nathaniel, in tow. Howe looked rather angry and Nathaniel looked rather sheepish, not looking at Bryce.<p>

"Rendon, what can I do for you?"

Howe looked at Nathaniel angrily, "Well tell him then."

Nathaniel finally made eye contact with Bryce, "Teyrn Cousland, I am the father of Evie's child. She made up the story about not remembering to cover it up."

Bryce stood up abruptly, "What!" He stormed over to Nathaniel, squaring up to the younger man, "Do you want to explain yourself young man!?"

"Evie and myself have been seeing each other...intimately...for quite some time now. She didn't want to marry me even with the baby on the way. I think it is only appropriate we do marry."

Howe grunted in annoyance, "Obviously, we do not want a bastard child in our family. It is only appropriate that Nathaniel and Evie marry before the child arrives."

Bryce sighed heavily, "You are right, Rendon. I will discuss the details with Evie when she returns from Gwaren."

"I think it is inappropriate that Teyrn Loghain spends so much time alone with the girl. That will not happen after the wedding takes place."

"I will discuss that with Evie. She is due to return with Loghain in the next day or two."

* * *

><p>The carriage pulled up at Loghain's estate. Evie sighed heavily, "Back to the life of monotonous bores."<p>

Loghain kissed her forehead, "Back to hearing Maric and Cailan whine and Anora nagging me to get married."

"Loghain, you're not allowed to marry. You've been branded as property of Lady Evangeline Cousland," Evie nudged him playfully in the ribs.

Loghain chuckled, "Well tell that to Anora, it might save me from future nags."

"Can I stay with you until I have to go back to High ever?"

"Of course. Why don't you want to stay at the family estate?"

Evie wiped the tears from her eyes, "Because I don't want to see my father. He's ashamed of me, I know he is."

Loghain pulled Evie into his arms, holding her close. He hated to see her so upset, "I'm sure he isn't, Evie."

"He thinks I'm lying about what happened."

"More fool him then. I know you would never lie about something like that."

"I'm glad you believe me. I'd couldn't bear it if you didn't believe me."

Loghain pulled Evie away slightly, cupping her delicate face in his hands. He looked into her tear filled eyes with the purest sincerity, "Evie, I know you. I know you would make up such stories. You aren't afraid to admit things you've done," Loghain kissed her nose gently, "don't let them get to you, Evie."

"You're right. Since when have I ever cared what people thought about me," Evie wiped her tears away with her hands and rested her head on his shoulder.

Loghain smiled, "Never. One thing I've always lo...admired about you," He hope she didn't pick up on that slip of his tongue. He didn't want to burden her with his feelings.

They exited the carriage, entering the estate with the three dogs in tow. Evie went Loghain's room to for the servants to fill up the bath. She needed to wash the journey of her aching body before going to the palace for Cailan's birthday celebrations.

She slipped into the scented water, sighing as the warmth seeped into her skin. The door to the room opened followed by booted footsteps "Loghain?" She called out.

"Yes, it's just me," He looked towards the screen that hid Evie from view, "Don't take too long. I know what you are like."

Evie chuckled, "Oh, what's going to happen if I decide to stay in the bath?"

"I shall pour cold water in. That will get you moving."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Do not tempt me, Lady Cousland," Loghain smiled to himself. It seemed that Evie was in good spirits, once again.

"Loghain?" Evie called out, somewhat distressed, "I cant get out of the bath."

Loghain walked around the screen to see Evie trying to lift herself out of the bath, "What happened?"

Evie winced in pain, "My back hurts."

Loghain chuckled, "Let me help you," He grabbed the towel placing it over his shoulder, "Right, arms up," Evie complied to his instruction. Loghain slipped his arms underneath her and gently lifted her to her feet. He wrapped the towel around her quickly, trying not to look at her naked body.

Evie scowled at Loghain, "don't laugh," She admonished as she stepped out of the bath.

Loghain wisely choose to stay silent for the time being. He moved to the other side of the screen to give Evie some privacy. Both of them got dressed in their finery. Evie fidgeted, pulling at the dress, grunting in frustrations, "Nothing fits me any more."

"Shall I loosen the ties? It looks rather uncomfortable."

"Yes, but not too much. don't want to arrive looking like a fat mess."

Loghain tutted, "You look beautiful," He loosened the ties, straightening down the dress, "Better?"

"Yes. I'd be rather lost without you."

Loghain smiled, "Lets go and make our appearances."

* * *

><p>Maric stood on the balcony overlooking the ballroom, watching the nobles dance and drink. His eyes fell on Teyrn Cousland and Arl Howe. He sighed, knowing what they were discussing. The subject being Nathaniel and Evie's engagement. Maric knew that it this wasn't going to go down well with Evie. She hated doing things just because she was told to. It was one of the reasons why he was so fond of her.<p>

"What's on your mind, father," Maric turned to greet his son, "You look distinctly annoyed."

"I am, my son, I am. You have heard of the engagement?"

"Yes, I cant imagine Lady Cousland being too pleased about that."

Maric sighed, "You know Loghain is in love with her?"

"Mmmm, yes I suspected as much, he's rather protective of her."

"Yes and Bryce wants to marry her off to that, Howe boy."

Cailan looked towards the the entrance to the ballroom, "Well. Loghain and Evie have just arrived. Prepare for the shit storm, father."

Maric walked down into the ballroom to greet them, "Loghain, my friend. Lady Cousland, you look beautiful," Maric kissed her hand.

"Thank you, Your Majesty. Although I do not agree with you."

"Nonsense, even in pregnancy, you are easily the most beautiful woman in here."

Evie blushed, "You charmer. Excuse me gentleman, I'm going to see my parents," Evie walked over to her parents, "Mother, Father."

"Evie, my darling girl," Eleanor pulled her daughter into a hug, "My, my, this bump has grown."

Evie rolled her eyes, smiling at her mother, "don't remind me, mother."

"Pup, we have something to discuss," Bryce walked into a side room, leaving Evie to follow him.

Evie shut the door to the room, "What is it, father?"

"Nathaniel has told me the truth about the baby. He said the was the result of a fling between you two."

Evie couldn't believe her ears, "He said, what?"

"He said you lied about not remembering because you didn't want to marry him," Bryce was losing his patience with his daughter, "Of course, you will have to get married."

Evie was dumbfounded. She didn't know which hurt more, Nathaniel's lie or that her father believed it, "You believe him?"

"Rendon himself, confirmed his knowledge of a fling."

"But you choose to disbelieve your own child, your flesh and blood," Evie started pacing the room. The anger was like bile in her throat, burning her inside. She stormed out of the room with Bryce in tow. She saw Nathaniel joking around with Dairren. A red mist descended over her. Hormones maybe, anger more likely was the reason for what she was about to do.

She stormed over to Nathaniel. Drawing her arm back, closed fist, she punched him square in the face, making him recoil in shock, "Why did you lie? You know we haven't been together in over a year, but still you tell my foolish father, you fathered my child," Evie kicked him in the shin, "Did you force me? Is that how it happened?" Evie punched him again, "Stay away from me or I will gut you like the animal you are.

Nathaniel stared at Evie, holding his bloodied face, "I never mean to upset you."

"Stay away from me," She yelled, running out of the ballroom. She run outside of the palace down one step, her dress got caught in her shoe and she tripped down the last two steps. She landed on the gravel at the bottom, cutting her hands, elbows and knees. But her concern was not for her injured limbs, but for her unborn child, who she landed on in the fall.

Loghain exited the palace in the search for Evie. Immediately he found her on the ground, crying in distress. He ran to her, "Evie, shhh, she'll be fine. I promise you, she'll be fine," He picked her up, carrying her back into the palace. He passed a servant near the stairs, "Go find the mage, Wynne," The servant courtesied and rushed into the ballroom. Loghain carried Evie into one of the spare bed chambers, placing her gently on the bed. He poured a bowl of water, snatching a wash cloth off the shelf, dropping it into the water. He gently washed her wounds, cleaning all the blood away.

Wynne entered the room with Maric following behind, "Give us some space, Teyrn Loghain."

Loghain left the room with Maric, waiting outside the door, "I cannot believe Bryce did that."

"Nor I. I thought her knew her better than to drop a sudden engagement on her."

"She looked so distraught. She loves that baby so much."

"Well, if she is anything like her mother, then she'll be fine."

Wynne opened the door to the room, beckoning Loghain to her, "Baby is perfectly fine. Lady Cousland needs to rest for a while."

Loghain breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank you, Wynne," Loghain entered the room, walking over to the bed, sitting next to Evie, "How are you feeling?"

Evie smiled weakly, "Sore. Wynne said the baby is fine."

"That is great news. Evie, there's something I want to discuss with you."

"What is it?"

"I'll tell you later. You need to rest," Loghain kissed her forehead, tucking the covers around her. With a smile, he left the room.

"What do you want to talk to her about?" Maric asked.

"I'm going to ask for her hand. First I need to have strong words with Bryce."

Loghain found Bryce brooding in the library, "You really are a fool."

Bryce sighed, "Now is not the time, Loghain."

Loghain slammed his fist down on the desk, "Yes now! What possessed you to believe that boy."

"I was trying to do the right thing for Evie and the baby."

"But she told you that she didn't remember what happened and choose to disbelieve that," Loghain shook his head in disbelief, "She told me that you're ashamed of her."

Bryce looked up quickly, hurt visible in his eyes, "She thinks I'm ashamed of her?"

"Yes. She believes it so much she didn't even want come back from Gwaren."

Bryce slumped down into a chair, "I'm not ashamed of her, I never could be. I just worry about her."

"You should tell this to Evie. It might help her to hear it," Loghain left the room, leaving Bryce pondering his words.

He walked to the upper level, walking past the library. He turned, noticing the door was slightly ajar. Voices drifted out of the gap. Quietly, he moved closer to the door, recognising the voices of Habren and Thomas.

"Can you believe it Thomas? That scene she created."

"I know, she went mad at the thought of marrying Nathaniel."

Habren sat down with a goblet of wine, "If only she knew the truth. I wonder if they will discover who the real father is."

Thomas laughed, "Oh imagine it. Evie realises that creepy old Loghain is the brats father."

"I know, neither of them have any memory of that night. Spiking their wine was genius."

"She will get what's coming to her. No one will marry her. Poor little noble whore knocked up by Teyrn Loghain, Ferelden's grumpiest bastard."

Loghain slowly withdrew from the door, leaning back against the wall. He couldn't believe it. He was the child's father. It terrified him to think Evie would accuse him of rape like she did, Nathaniel. He sighed, straightening up, it was time to tell Evie the truth.

He walked to Evie's room, nervous that it would tonight he lost her, "Evie?"

"Hi, you look worried," Evie sat up, studying Loghain's face.

"There's something I need to tell you. I worry that you will hate me."

"What is it?"

Loghain sighed, "I am the father of your child."

Evie gasped, putting her hand to her mouth, "How?"

Loghain felt less tense, she was shocked but didn't look angry, "Habren and Thomas spiked our wine and we obviously had sex at some point that night."

"Why..why would they do that to me...to us?"

"I don't know. I think they wanted to ruin your marriage chances."

"So what do we do?" Evie swallowed hard, she had no idea what to expect from Loghain, if anything.

"Well, that's up to you. We could get married, if you want to."

"I thought you never wanted to get married again."

"Well, you're different. It's you and we are having a child."

Evie hid the smile threatening to spread over her lips, "So we get married?"

"You are to be stuck with me," Loghain felt his blood heating up, the idea of being married to Evie was a very appealing. From the look she was giving him, she was happy with the idea.

"Evangeline Mac Tir. I like the sound of that."

"So do I. Shall we go and tell your parents?"

"Yes, better to do this now," Evie threw the covers off her and pulled on a tunic and breeches, "Loghain, you do want this don't you?"

"Of course. I was worried you wouldn't," Loghain shivered when Evie slipped her hand within his, "What shall we do with Habren and Thomas?"

"Oh, I'll come up with something," Evie's eyes twinkled with mischievous intent.


End file.
